The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a cable transport installation, and more particularly, to an aerial cable or cableway transport installation, sometimes also referred to in the art as an aerial ropeway transport installation.
Generally speaking, the aerial cable transport installation of the present development is of the type comprising a plurality of cables or ropes and vehicles, such as gondolas by way of example and not limitation. The carriages of the vehicles can be coupled with a revolving traction or towing cable or rope by means of actuatable cable or rope clamps or clamp devices.
Particularly in the field of so-called sport or athletic transport installations, the capacity of aerial cable transport installations has markedly increased in the last decades consonant with the widespread popular enthusiasm for skiing as well as mountaineering. Also the revolving transport installations have attempted to keep pace with such developments by increasing the conveying capacity and the travel velocity in that conventional systems, that is to say, the single cable transport installations and double cable (one support cable and one towing cable) transport installations, have been reinforced by appropriate system design in accordance with the greater demands placed upon such transport installations or systems. However, it has been found that the increase in the conveying capacity, predicated upon conventional designs of the transport installations, while maintaining the requirements concerning travel safety, are subject to certain limitations and, if anything, the travel comfort for the passengers tends to decrease.